This invention relates to durable medical equipment and, more particularly, to a system and method for a secure fit of a respiratory face mask resulting in improved delivery of medication and/or oxygen.
It is necessary for individuals with respiratory disorders, such as asthma, allergies, cystic fibrosis and others, to use a nebulizer to deliver aerosolized medications to treat their condition. People who require respiratory treatments typically require multiple or frequent treatments each day, throughout the day. Depending upon the amount of medication to be delivered a single treatment could last 10-20 minutes or longer.
Currently this is performed by holding the respiratory mask to a person's face by hand. Alternatively, one may use a single strap of elastic, which is usually fit to the head and then passed into holes provided for said purpose on the sides of the mask. This results in an uncomfortable and poor fit. It also allows the mask to slip and shift, resulting in constant adjustments to secure the mask properly in place. It also can disrupt the delivery of the treatment, particularly in dealing with children, who are less likely to sit still and comply.
Another problem is that such a respiratory mask requires thorough cleaning after each use to avoid the possibility of contamination, which could lead to serious complications, particularly for a respiratory patient. By repeatedly removing and re-inserting the elastic ends in and out of the holes, the elastic ends become progressively worn, frayed and damaged making them unusable. As a result, after a few uses the elastic needs to be replaced.
As alluded to previously, another significant problem, faced primarily by a parent, caregiver or nurse, is that of dealing with a child who does not want to cooperate with the treatment. As indicated previously, the single elastic strap, because of it's inherent instability, does not enable a child to participate in any activity such as reading, coloring, playing, or the like during the course of the treatment. Attempts to participate in such activities usually results in the elastic falling to the back of the neck and adversely effecting the security of the mask and therefore the efficacy of the treatment. Likewise, the inherent instability also curtails what an older child or adult can accomplish during the lengthy and repetitive respiratory treatments each day.